


Falling Into Darkness - Drabble

by Wildheart_Hermitcraft (Lupa_Morgan)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crying, Grief/Mourning, Insecurity, Isolation, Loss, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Stressmonster101 - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, xisumavoid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_Morgan/pseuds/Wildheart_Hermitcraft
Summary: The last things he saw were Zedaph and Impulse being dragged away, kicking and screaming. Xisuma was dead, his boyfriends were being dragged away, and he was all to blame.
Relationships: impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Falling Into Darkness - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was barely edited at all-
> 
> TW: blood, violence, attempted suicide, psychological horror.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> (I know it's short, but I don't really care)

"Tango, you'll never leave."

"NOOOOO!"

Screams of his boyfriends being tortured, watching them be cut with knives and whipped, hearing their voicing echoing in his head, begging Tango to save them, being stabbed, all while Tango is stuck, tied up in a dark dungeon, not being able to get to Impulse and Zed, not being able to save them. Their voices echoing in his head, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US?! YOU WERE RIGHT THERE!", Tango pleading forgiveness, grief overtaking him as he sobs. 

The whole room went black, and no voices echoed around. He had been forgotten, left behind by everyone. He refused to struggle, refused to fight against the ropes on his chair as he fell into darkness. 

Falling into darkness, waking up. Falling into darkness, waking up. Being cut from the chair and blindfolded. Screams echoing around his head again as his abductor whipped him until his back was numb.

Being dragged and thrown out of a door, landing on damp, soothing grass. Being touched by familiar hands, looking him over as he struggled out of their grip, sobbing. Soothing ice around him as he was untied, as his blindfold was removed.

Seeing blurry faces, all familiar, seeing their lips moving but no sound coming out. Seeing Xisuma and Impulse and Zed, who had been murdered. Seeing Stress tending to his wounds. 

"LET ME DIE!" He screamed, struggling out of her grasp. He ran as far away as he could in his condition. 

Tango was found the next morning, practically dead, his body marred with burns and bruises. Impulse carefully picked him up and carried him back to Stress's Medical Center.

"Tango, Tango! Wake up!" Eyes. Lavender and brown. Concerned faces. "Won't wake up, he won't wake up!" Crying for him as he left. 

"We'll be ok Zed, just give it time and we'll be fine."

Nightmares, helplessness, Insecurity, guilt, Isolation, loss. Forgotten, neglected. Reminisce, suicide. Grief.

The End


End file.
